


Off slaying a dragon or something

by ms45



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Defira: Isabela/Orana (can be femme slash or just shenanigans) “on a rainy day”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off slaying a dragon or something

Orana was plugging bravely through the pelting rain, huddled over the groceries in a vain attempt to keep them from being soaked, it having not occurred to her that it would be OK to hide in a tavern or under an awning til the rain lessened. She would be punished, she just knew it - but if she got home quickly she could stick the flour near the fireplace to dry, maybe rescue most of the sugar, whereas if she didn’t get home quickly she might be beaten. The fact that Hawke had never so much as looked at her angrily was not going to dislodge this knowledge. It had been the way as long as she had lived.

So she was quite upset when Hawke’s brown friend without any pants appeared out of nowhere and dragged her into a tavern. (She was not upset about the lack of pants. In Hadriana’s household she had seen many strange things, and had learned not to question them. In a way, it was oddly sophisticated.)

“But mistress will be so angry!” she protested, frustrated at her inability to convey how important it was that she get home promptly with all materials in edible condition. The brown lady shook her head. “Nonsense! She’s off slaying a dragon or something. You work too hard, you simply must have a drink.” This was very like saying “You simply must kill and eat a baby” to Orana, who had never been permitted to drink so much as water while she was at work.

“Tell you what. If Hawke is angry, I will personally do your job for a week. Cooking, cleaning, everything.” It wasn’t until Hawke herself showed up, looking remarkably like she’d been dipped in an inkwell, and expressly ordered Orana to have a soft lemonade that the elf finally allowed herself a sip, standing ramrod-straight and looking at her mistress for approval.


End file.
